nuestro destino, juntos y para siempre
by jnnfrmrz
Summary: Edward se olvida momentaneamente de su aniversario de novios y Bella dolida se marcha.  6 años despues la vuelve a ver... ¿en el area de pediatria?


**Aclaro que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (mujer, gracias por escribir los libros que tanto amo). Solo la historia es mía y si leen algo que les pertenezca háganmelo saber, por si acaso comencé a escribir esto el día 11/01/2011 :)**

**

* * *

**

**One-shot: nuestro destino, juntos y para siempre.**

Estaba por llegar a mi casa, agotado, exhausto, con nauseas y con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Solo quería llegar a casa y tirarme a la cama junto a mi hermosa novia: Isabella Swan.

A todo esto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 25 años, soy pediatra y vivo en Forks a pocas cuadras de la casa de mis padres junto a mi (ya antes mencionada) novia.

Bella, como le gusta que la llamen, trabaja como columnista en el periódico de Forks y su sueño (que está por cumplirse) es ver su libro en su librería favorita y a la cual va desde que era una niña. Que linda ¿cierto?

Ella es 2 años menor que yo, nos conocimos gracias a mi hermana Alice, estudiaban juntas en el colegio y se hicieron grandes amigas. Un día la llevó a casa y desde ese entonces no he dejado de pensar en ella. Nos casaríamos dentro de 3 meses, para el primero de enero a las 7 de la noche para ser exacto.

Una vez que aparqué mi auto en el garaje entré a la casa. Estaba todo oscuro a excepción de la tenue luz de las velas que hacían un camino hasta el comedor. ¿No hay luz? Pero si yo pagué la factura la semana pasada.

Sin darle importancia me dirigí al piso de arriba para poder cumplir mi cometido: dormir hasta las 7 de la mañana y luego prepararle el desayuno a mi Bella.

Llegué a mi habitación y me arrojé a la cama. Comencé a quitarme los zapatos ayudándome con los mismos pies.

–Hola amor –sonreí al oír esa voz.

–Hola –le sonreí volteándome para verla.

–bajemos a cenar ¿sí? Preparé tu favorito.

–Bella, lo siento pero hoy no, estoy agotado, quiero dormir.

–pero Edward, amor…

–Bella… tengo sueño, estoy cansado. Mañana me como todo lo que quieras, te lo juro –dije en un quejido– además todos estos días he estado con nauseas y agotamiento, eso me tiene de mal humor porque no sé qué me pasa.

–pero Edward…

– ¡Arg! ¡Bella…! Amor estoy cansado –dije fastidiado, otra vez el mal humor.

Su rostro era de tristeza absoluta y si ella estaba triste yo también. Pero en estos momentos no podía hacer mucho el sueño me estaba ganando por mucho.

–Ven aquí –dije halándola del brazo para situarla sobre mí y darle pequeños besos antes de quedarme completamente dormido.

Me desperté de la impresión. Había olvidado nuestro aniversario de novios, bueno, no lo había olvidado porque en el auto llevaba su sorpresa, una enorme caja de sus chocolates favoritos con un enorme peluche sujetándola junto a las entradas para el partido de su equipo de beisbol favorito.

Por eso eran las velas y la insistencia por la cena. ¡Qué tonto fui por no darme cuenta!

Me levanté de un salto y corrí a la cochera en busca de su regalo. Mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

Corrí escaleras abajo y pasé por el jardín como alma que lleva el diablo. Después compensaría a Bella por estropear sus pensamientos.

Una vez que saqué el koala (su animal favorito y no saben cuánto me costó conseguirlo) de felpa del auto realicé el mismo recorrido en dirección contraria solo para percatarme que Bella no estaba.

No estaba en la cama mirándome entre extrañada y divertida como en los últimos días que me pasé las noches vomitando o en diversas ocasiones donde se me quedaba algo en el auto (frutas o cosas de ese estilo que podían poner hediondo mi auto).

Tampoco estaba en el baño, la cocina, la sala, el estudio. No había rastro de ella.

Volví a nuestra habitación sin saber qué hacer. Senté al muñeco a mi lado y me dejé caer en la cama.

Un ruido raro me alerto. Comencé a revisar las sabanas y allí había un papel con la letra de Bella que decía:

_Edward. Querido y amado Edward:_

_Me marcho. No puedo seguir contigo. ¡No te acordaste de nuestro aniversario! Eso solo me dice que ya no me quieres y, eso tan lindo que tuvimos hasta hoy, se desvaneció para ti. El anillo está en la mesa de noche metida en su estuche._

_Sabía que esto pasaría porque soy muy simple para alguien como tú, es obvio que ya te aburriste de mí._

_No me busques no quiero que me expliques lo que ya sé, no quiero que rompas mi corazón más de lo que ya lo tengo roto. _

_Te amo aunque tú ya no. Suerte y que consigas a la que se merezca a quien como tú porque eres muy bueno para ser mío. Siempre lo he sabido._

_Bella._

Estaba aturdido ¿Qué… que era esto? Se tomó todo a mal y no me dejo explicarle. Se fue… se fue…

–Edward, hijo, levántate ¿sí? –oí la voz de mi madre.

–Edward, llevas 2 días allí acostado, debes comer algo –está vez fue mi padre.

Ahora entiendo esa frase de "estaba en el limbo". Podía oír perfectamente lo que me decían, sentir los zarandeos que me daban para que reaccionara y saliera de allí, podía oler a la perfección el aroma de Bella impregnado en las almohadas. Sin embargo, no podía hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo y tampoco quería moverme o siquiera hablar.

– ¿crees que te ves bien allí echado, con la mirada perdida? –Me chilló Rosalie, mi hermana mayor, me llevaba un año– a ver ¿qué te diría Bella de verte así?

Su nombre me dolía en el alma.

–Edward, no puedes seguir así hermano, todos sabemos que no se te olvido su aniversario, que por alguna razón en ese momento estabas distraído. Ambos sabemos que esperabas la fecha con ansias y tenías todo preparado para festejarlo –dijo Alice podía imaginármela con una sonrisa triste– ambos han estado muy estresados estos días, no sé que les sucede, parecía que estuvieran bipolares.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con ternura y yo me quedé dormido.

Con los días volví a comer y hacer lo que mayormente hacia pero nada era igual sin ella. Volví a mudarme con mis padres, no quería estar en aquella casa.

Mi soporte era Alice quien prácticamente me arrastraba a todos lados.

Había tomado una especie de reposo en el hospital, mi ficha decía que era por problemas nerviosos, psiquiátricos y gastrointestinales producidos por estrés.

Me pasaba horas con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de mamá y Alice con la mirada perdida pensando en ella.

Había perdido mi horizonte y ahora estaba perdido en mi propia vida.

Con el tiempo todo fue pasando, volví al hospital, sonreía (aunque no lo crean fue un gran avance) y no me pasaba mi tiempo libre acostado en el sofá, tocaba el piano o ayudaba a mamá con las cosas de la casa.

Así pasaron 6 años en los que no volví a tener noticias aparte de su columna semanal en el periódico de Forks, el cual recortaba religiosamente y lo guardaba bajo mi cama después de leerlo unas 5 veces. Lo admito estoy loco.

Y aquí estoy, en el hospital haciendo mi guardia. Es 20 de junio, mi cumpleaños. Estaba en mi oficina escuchando un poco de música clásica cuando una de las enfermeras me avisó que había llegado una paciente.

–Su nombre es Renesmee –Renesmee, que nombre más raro, su madre no tenía nada que hacer–, está cumpliendo 6 años y ingresó fatigada, su madre dice que es asmática –me comunicó Jessica, una de las enfermeras que estaban de guardia hoy. Es agradable pero tiende a ser un poco molesta junto a su club de "amemos al doctor Cullen"– por cierto, feliz cumpleaños doctor.

–gracias.

El recorrido por el pasillo hasta el pabellón del área de niños es corto así que en un instante estaba con la niña.

Era pequeña, pálida, rasgos finos y una cabellera cobriza que caía en rizos sobre sus hombros.

_Y mamá, Alice y Rosalie dicen que mi color de cabello es tan raro que es único. Aquí está el claro ejemplo de que no es así._

–Hola pequeña –le sonreí mientras me acercaba para examinarla.

–Hola –dijo con voz cansada pero una hermosa sonrisa.

–Pequeña, voy a ponerte esto en el pecho para oír tu respiración, está frio –le avisé.

–Tranquilo doc estoy acostumbrada –sonrió.

Después de examinarla preparé la solución para ponerle la nebulización.

Por primera vez me fijé en sus ojos, me dejaron en shock, eran de un color marrón chocolate, grandes, brillantes y risueños. Muy parecidos a los de ella.

– ¿y tu mami? –le pregunté una vez fuera de mi shock.

–Salió a llenar unos papeles –dijo la niña de lo más tranquila, no dejaba de sonreírme.

Me simpatiza esta niña, se ve que es tierna y alegre. La cargué y la llevé a otra sala.

Después de ponerle la mascarilla me senté a su lado para acompañarla hasta que me llamaran otra vez.

–Así que… hoy es tu cumpleaños –dije quien no quiere la cosa. Ella asintió– felicidades –le sonreí.

Pasé un rato allí. Su madre no volvía. Comenzamos a inquietarnos.

– ¿te leo un cuento? –ella asintió. Tomé unos cuentos de la cesta donde estaban y se los mostré ella señalo el de pinocho– buena elección –sonreí.

Comencé a leerle y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Se veía tan linda.

Oí un sollozo y al voltearme quedé nuevamente en shock. Estaba allí, ella estaba frente a mí parada en el umbral de la puerta.

–Be-Bella… –dije anonadado, sorprendido.

Me levanté para ir hacia ella pero las piernas solo respondieron a la primera orden. En cambió ella se me acercó y me abrazó. Una vez recostada en mi hombro comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

Quería calmarla ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando yo mismo lloraba silenciosamente?

No podía creer que ella estuviera allí, después de tanto tiempo ella estaba aquí conmigo abrazándome, podía sentir su cálido cuerpo en mis brazos. Esto debía ser un sueño.

Poco a poco nos separamos y ella me miró por largo rato.

–Perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir –dijo desesperada– el embarazo me tenia mal de los nervios, malhumorada.

– ¿e-embarazo? – ¿se puede estar en shock más de lo que lo estoy ahora?

Ella asintió con la cabeza gacha pero una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Es nuestra hija, Edward –sonrió mirándome a los ojos aquellos que tanto anhelé por 6 años– doble felicidades por papá y por cumpleaños.

Respuesta a mi pregunta anterior: si se puede estar en shock más de lo que estaba hacia un momento.

No sé de donde salió pero con ese desconocido impulso y la besé. Ahora si estaba bien, que bien, fantástico como si los últimos años no hubieran pasado.

–Te amo –dije en un jadeo– y nunca olvidaría nuestro aniversario, es solo que ese día me sentía tan mal que…

–Shh… lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa– cuando… te fuiste a casa de tus padres fui a la casa y encontré mi obsequio. Fue cuando me percaté de mi error y fui muy cobarde para buscarte. Lo siento, me enteré de todo lo que pasaste un día que traje a Renesmee para un chequeo y en un arrebato de valentía pedí una cita contigo. Me dijeron que estabas de reposo y una enfermera me contó los lujos y detalles.

Quien más sino Jessica.

–entonces… ¿Renesmee es nuestra… hija?

–Sí, es nuestra preciosa hija –afirmó Bella.

– ¡lo sabia! –chilló una vocecilla a nuestro lado.

Volteamos a ver y una Renesmee muy alegre nos devolvió la mirada. Del mismo sillón donde estaba dormitando hacia un momento saltó a mis brazos y me abrazó. Estaba tan sorprendido como Bella.

–Renesmee ¿Qué… que es lo que dices?

Ella solo sonrió y se acunó más en mi pecho. Esto es lo más raro que me había sucedido ¿Qué digo? Esto es lo más raro que le puede suceder a alguien.

–_doctor Edward Cullen se necesita en el área de pediatría, doctor Edward Cullen se necesita en el área de pediatría_ –oí por el intercomunicador.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

–Ve, te esperaremos en el cafetín, ya es hora de solucionar todo –dijo Bella con una tierna sonrisa mientras me quitaba a Renesmee de los brazos.

–Mejor vayan a mi oficina, derecho por el pasillo a la izquierda en la tercera puerta –dije rápidamente mientras le entregaba las llaves de estas.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo al pasillo y me dirigí a mi área de trabajo.

Terminé mi labor lo más rápido que pude (teniendo cuidado en lo que hacía, obvio) y me dirigí a mi oficina donde me esperaban.

Estaba tan hermosa, su rostro, su figura. Su sonrisa era para mí como un oasis en el desierto.

Y allí estaba, sentada en mi silla dedicándome esa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado y tanto me alegraba de volverla a ver.

No sabía que decir, así que solo caminé hasta una de las sillas frente a ella y no sé de donde salió _mi hija_ y me abrazó.

–Pensaba que te ibas a enojar cuando nos volviéramos a ver –dijo– que no me ibas a perdonar por haberte ido. Por eso no te había buscado.

–Bella, te amo tanto que aunque hubieras hecho lo más deplorable que existe en el mundo yo te hubiera perdonado –le dije.

Me sonrió y yo sé la devolví.

–Renesmee ¿tienes algo que contarnos? –dijo Bella mirándola seria.

La niña se despegó un poco de mí. Miró a su madre y luego a mí, una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

–El otro día estaba en casa explorando tu habitación –dijo Renesmee mirando a Bella– y encontré una caja de zapatos que tienes bajo la cama y vi las fotos de ustedes 2 juntos, habían otras donde se besaban o estaban abrazado, un día que vine con mi abuelito lo vi y mientras mi abuelito hablaba con el doctor que me atendió yo le pregunté a la enfermera quien era y me dijo su nombre –a Renesmee le brillaban los ojitos y yo sentía un nudo en la garganta.

–cumple el mismo día que yo… –me percaté. Más sorpresa. Está bien que a uno lo sorprenda por el cumpleaños con una torta, los amigos reunidos. Creo que me gusta más esta sorpresa.

–sí. Este es el mejor regalo de todos –dijo Renesmee, ya le buscaría un apodo, su nombre es muy largo– conocer a mi papi.

No pude evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas mientras la abrazaba. Bella se nos unió.

– ¿Dónde estuvieron todos estos años? –le pregunté una vez que nos separamos.

–en la casa de papá.

Me golpeé la frente ¡soy un tonto!

–Qué bueno que no se te ocurrió irme a buscar allí –dijo Bella– de verdad, no estaba preparada.

En ese momento el buscapersonas comenzó a vibrar. _Demonios ¿Por qué a mí?_

–Debes trabajar y será mejor que me vaya –eso me horrorizo y creo que lo notó– tranquilo tontito, estaremos en casa de papá, tú termina tu guardia tranquilo. Ahora ve.

Salí rápidamente al área de pediatría no sin antes besar esos labios que me vuelven loco.

El resto de la noche me la pasé ansioso y en la madrugada me recosté un rato para tratar de dormir pero el recuerdo de ver nuevamente a Bella me hizo imposible conciliar el sueño.

– ¿Qué tienes Cullen? ¿Te reencontraste con el amor de tu vida? –bromeó Emmett mientras me sentaba en su mesa en la cafetería.

Él es el prometido de mi hermana mayor, Rosalie. Con cada broma que me hacía más me preguntaba porque se lo había presentado a mi hermana, pero bueno él les trajo la felicidad a mis dos hermanas porque Emmett le presentó a Alice a su amigo Jasper, que al principio no parecía el adecuado para mi hermana pequeña, era muy serio para alguien con la hiperactividad de Alice y que no iban a durar mucho como novios. Acerté pero no como esteraba porque a los tres meses de conocerse dejaron de ser novios para ser prometidos y al año se casaron.

Pensaba que Rosalie se iba a casar primero pero, como ven, no fue así. El temperamento de mi hermana es un poco fuerte y siempre se peleada con Emmett y volvían. Ya ha suspendido la boda unas tres veces. Algo le veía Emmett para estar tan feliz con ella.

– ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? –dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mi amigo no respondió pero su expresión era de sorpresa absoluta. Él había conocido a Bella.

Fue liberador salir del hospital una vez que mi turno acabó. No me importó sueño, hambre, nada. Quería ver a Bella lo más rápido posible y ver que no había sido una ilusión.

Llegué a la casa de su padre donde muchas veces había entrado y donde una vez Charlie me golpeó en la cabeza con la escoba pensando que era un ladrón. El padre de Bella es policía fue una suerte que no le hubiera dado por sacar su pistola.

Toqué el timbre y esperé impaciente a que me abrieran.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Bella, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes hicieron que me diera el impulso de besarla.

Cuando nos separamos la miré a los ojos y le sonreí.

– ¿y Renesmee? –le susurré pegando nuestras frentes.

–Está dormida –sonrió– ven.

Tomó mi mano y la misma corriente que sentía cuando nos tocábamos apareció otra vez. Me guió escaleras arriba y me llevó a su habitación.

Estaba igual a como la recordaba, solo las paredes y la cama habían cambiado. Las paredes eran de color lila en vez del azul cielo que tenía antes y la cama que antes era individual y ahora era matrimonial. Sobre esta había un pequeño bulto que se movía a acompasadamente. Me acerqué con cuidado y me acuclillé frente a ella, mi hija.

Sonreí al verla dormida, tan quietecita, sus ojitos cerrados, sus sonrojadas mejillas y una sonrisa en los labios.

–Te quiero papi –murmuro. Perdí el equilibrio de la sorpresa y caí en el piso.

Bella rió bajito y se sentó a mi lado en el suelo.

–habla dormida incluso más que yo y sabe silbar de un montón de maneras, igual que tú –dijo sonriendo.

Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y la traje hacia mí.

Nuestra pequeña se fue desertando poco a poco y al vernos sonrió ampliamente.

–Sabía que no era un sueño –dijo alegre.

–quisiera decir lo mismo pero no he podido dormir –le sonreí y enseguida besé su mejilla.

–Pues pareciera que no hubieras dormido en días –dijo Bella– cuando te vi en el hospital ya tenias ojeras.

–Es que como Jasper está de viaje Alice se quedó en casa y le dan los ataques de antojo a toda hora y no me deja descansar bien –le dije con una media sonrisa.

– ¿está embarazada? –dijo Bella sorprendida y alegre.

–sí, es la segunda. Nati tiene 4 años y es tan hiperactiva como Alice –dije, solo recordarla me cansaba.

Esa niña era peor que Alice y siempre me la dejaban cuando tenían que trabajar y yo no, según Alice "que mejor niñero que un pediatra, si le pasa algo puedes asistirla"

–Es mejor que vaya a casa, estoy seguro que me están esperando para una fiesta sorpresa –dije después de un rato.

Bella alzó una ceja. Suspiré cansado.

–los últimos tres años he pasado la noche de mi cumpleaños en el hospital y en la mañana cuando llego a casa me están esperando con una torta donde Emmett meterá mi cabeza cuando sople la vela.

–que divertido, ¿mami el año que viene podemos hacerlo? –preguntó la niña.

Yo le sonreí nunca me gusto que Emmett pero para ella podía hacer una excepción.

–Ya sé, vístanse, las espero en el auto –dije con una sonrisa. Bella me miró extrañada y luego asustada.

–oh no, no, no, no. Así me dijiste cuando me llevaste a conocer a tu familia, ¡no!

– ¡sí! ¡Yo quiero ir! –dijo Renesmee emocionada.

Sonreí por esa, tenía una cómplice.

Media hora después estábamos rumbo a casa. Renesmee iba en el asiento de atrás, su sonrisa que parecía el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis padres toqué la bocina para ponerlos sobre aviso, esto sería divertido.

–sea cual sea tu plan no me gusta –dijo Bella temerosa.

Le sonreí y baje del auto. Rápidamente pasé al lado del copiloto para ayudarla a bajar al igual que a Renesmee.

Caminamos hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta para que Bella pasara.

– ¡SORP…! –oí el grito de todos.

– ¡TÚ! –chilló Rosalie. ¡Rosalie! Entré rápidamente a la casa seguido por Renesmee.

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban asombrados a excepción de Nati que por cierto no veía.

–Hola familia no tenían porque molestarse –dije sonriendo– y… eh… ¿sorpresa?

Silencio total, ya me estaban asustando.

– ¿Be-Bella? –exclamó Alice con los ojos vidriosos– ¡Bella! ¡Con Edward! ¡Oh por dios, volviste!

Alice se le tiró encima mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Miré a mi familia, mi madre también lloraba, Rosalie echaba chispas por los ojos, Emmett sonreía como bobo, Jasper serio como siempre y papá abrazaba a mamá y me miraba con una sonrisa.

También estaban unos amigos como Billy Black y su hijo Jacob de 7 años, ellos nos veían confundidos.

– ¿y quién es esa pequeña? –preguntó mamá de pronto.

–hola niña ¿Cómo te llamas? –oí a mi sobrina detrás de mí. No vi la necesidad de responder.

–Renesmee ¿y tú?

–Nathaly, ¿Por qué viniste con mi tío Eddie?

–Porque es mi papi –sonrió Renesmee– y ella es mi mami.

La quijada de todos llegaba al piso. Bella y yo nos sonrojamos notablemente.

–Renesmee es un nombre muy raro y largo –dijo Jacob acercándose a las niñas ¡gracias chico, ya sé que no soy el único que lo piensa!– ¿Qué tal si te digo Nessie?

–No le vas a decir como el monstruo del lago Ness –reclamamos Bella y yo.

–Me encanta –dijo mi pequeña sonriéndole a Jacob como todo padre no quiere que sus hijas vean a un niño.

Si, ya me considero un padre y celoso.

– ¡caray! Ayer Edward era un hombre soltero y despechado y hoy hasta hija tiene –exclamó Emmett.

Cuando todo el mundo se calmó (Rosalie no cuenta) nos sentamos en los sofás y explicamos toda la historia, mamá y Alice lloraron y abrazaron a Bella y Nessie (qué más da, ella dijo que le gustaba) repetidas veces.

– ¡y yo te pregunté para molestarte un rato! –dijo Emmett colocándose las manos en la cabeza.

–Pues ya ves que sí, me reencontré con el amor de mi vida –sonreí mientras abrazaba a Bella.

–Hay algo… –dijo mi padre pensativo– Bella dices que cuando te fuiste ya estabas embarazada.

–Sí pero no lo sabía –dijo Bella ruborizada.

– ¿tuviste nauseas, cambios de humor, antojos, mucho sueño… los típicos síntomas de embarazo? –preguntó papá, no sabía a donde quería llegar.

–no… solo el cambio de humor y los antojos.

–Edward, ya sé que tenías durante ese tiempo, tenías el síndrome den cuovade los síntomas los sentías tú.

La risa de Emmett, Jasper y Billy no se hicieron esperar. Por lo menos Alice, mamá y Bella trataban de contener la risa.

–Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas –dije negando con la cabeza.

–Sí, sí, ahora que todo el mundo es feliz y todo eso –dijo Rosalie molesta– ¿tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que sufrió mi hermano por tu partida? ¿O lo que sufrimos nosotros al verlo así, como un muñeco de trapo?

–yo… –el semblante de Bella era de dolor y tristeza.

–Rosalie… –le amenacé.

–él puede ser odioso, necio, fastidioso (lo típico de un hermano menor) pero si lo vuelves a dejar, si vuelve a estar en ese estado zombi te juro que te voy buscar donde sea que te encuentres y te la veras conmigo –siguió Rosalie con su monologo, estaba impresionado y Bella horrorizada– y óyeme bien porque no lo volveré a repetir: él es muy bueno y merece ser feliz, a pesar de que nunca nos hemos llevado bien yo lo quiero y no quiero volver a verlo tan deprimido.

Pestañee un par de veces ¿Rosalie había dicho eso? ¿Mi hermana mayor y la que alega que yo le quite el puesto de consentida?

Todos estábamos sorprendidos por sus palabras.

– ¡esa es mi chica! –exclamó Emmett.

–Y otra cosa –saltó Rosalie– si tú –me señalo– alguna vez vuelves al estado _depre_ te voy a parar de esa cama a punta de golpes. Eres el hombrecito de la casa, actúa como tal, que parecías una niña.

Dicho esto salió de la sala y subió las escaleras seguida por Emmett. Todos estábamos helados en nuestros sitios.

–Eh… eso fue extraño –dije.

–sí.

– ¿Por qué no mejor cortamos el pastel? –preguntó mamá.

–alguien aleje a Emmett de mí –dije.

–Tranquilo, yo estaré a tu lado –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

– ¡ahora que lo recuerdo! Nessie también cumplió ayer –dije feliz. Me gané una mirada envenenada de Bella.

Nos reunimos todos en el comedor, Rosalie y Emmett ya habían bajado y los chicos habían parado de jugar para cantar el cumpleaños feliz.

A la hora de decir el nombre del cumpleañero dijeron Eddie y Nessie, se los dejaría pasar por esta vez.

Cuando me agache para apagar mi vela Bella me empujó para que me embarrara la cara de pastel. Nessie solo rió a más no poder.

Fue un día que jamás olvidaré estaba con toda mi familia, mi novia, mi hija ¿Qué más podía pedir?

– Bella te lo pregunto una vez mas ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –le pregunté cuando llegamos a casa.

Habíamos dejado a Nessie en nuestra habitación y estábamos en la sala, donde Bella no me quería dejar durmiendo alegando que en la cama cabemos los tres. Estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ella tomando sus manos entre las mías.

–Ya sabes la respuesta –sonrió.

–Quiero oírla otra vez –sonreí a mi vez.

–Si Edward Cullen me quiero casar contigo –dijo Bella.

FIN

–papi ahí no termina –se quejo Nessie una vez más.

–si papi, ahí no termina, ¿y yo? –se quejó Lizzie, mi pequeña de 5 años.

–Es cierto papi, falta Elizabeth –dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras acunaba al pequeño Daniel.

Se lo que piensan, ¡Edward! ¡No perdiste el tiempo! Digan lo que digan no me va a importar porque de tantas bromas que me ha hecho Emmett ya me acostumbre.

Ahora tenía dos niñas y un niño, estamos en nuestra casa, tenemos un perro llamado Doki y tuve que replantar el jardín. Todos estábamos felices comiendo predices. ¡Ah! Y el libro de Bella fue un éxito.

–Mami, dile a papi que siga –dijo Lizzie haciendo un puchero.

–después nos vinimos a casa, tres meses después nos casamos, tuvimos una luna de miel muy entrete… –Bella carraspeó y abrió los ojos de par en par, claro signo de advertencia. despues de todo tenian razon, no perdí el tiempo– romántica y nueve meses después nació Elizabeth Cullen, peso cuatro kilos y medio y midió 47 centímetros y todos acordamos que parecía una lagartija rosada.

– ¡papi!

– ¿Qué? es la verdad –sonreí inocente.

– ¿y qué pasó con mis tíos?

–mañana les preguntas como están y te lo dicen.

–No, termina de contar la historia –dijo Nessie cruzándose de brazos.

–Alice y Jasper no tuvieron una niña sino un niño. Emmett y Rosalie se casaron el mismo día que nació Lizzie. Rosalie todavía no nos la perdona. Tuvieron gemelos 9 meses después. Ya. Fin. A dormir. Mañana hay colegio.

Las niñas se cruzaron de brazos sentadas en el sillón de la sala. Alcé a Lizzie mientras Nessie se trepaba por mi espalda. Subimos las escaleras y después de acostar a los niños fuimos a nuestra habitación.

–Me encantó el final esta vez –dijo Bella mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado en la cama.

– ¿crees que Daniel vaya a pedir la historia así como las chicas? Extraño blancanieves, Alí Baba, ¡Pinocho!

Bella rió y se acomodó un poco más.

–no lo sé pero sé cómo puedes terminarlo la próxima vez. Ese es nuestro destino: juntos y para siempre.

La besé y la abracé más a mí.

Así era, a pesar del problema que tuvimos, de todo lo que pasamos, ese fue nuestro destino: juntos y para siempre.

Y ahora sí… _***FIN***_

_**

* * *

**_

hola a todo el mundo (o por lo menos a los que leyeron esta historia)

_****_

ahora mi tipica pregunta: ¿que les parecio?

la verdad es que yo estoy muy contenta porque era un proyecto que tenia para navidad y como pasó la fecha ya no tenia gracia.

_**espero que les haya gustado. que la pasen bien. que me dejen reviews.**_

_**saludos**_

_**jnnfrmrz**_


End file.
